


I Love You - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to S3E2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for those who haven't seen S3E2

Rem Dogg gave a minute shake of his head, and looked down at his lap, tears and eyeliner streaming down his cheeks. Mitchell was flooded with disappointment and sadness, but he stood up, not allowing himself to be visibly upset.

“Bye guys.” He muttered quietly, before walking off towards the gates. He was just over halfway there when he heard his name.

“Mitchell!” He stopped dead in his tracks, not daring to look around. 

“I love you!” A thousand thoughts rushed through his head. What the bloody hell do I say to that?

Mitchell turned around, and began walking back towards them. He saw Stephen looking at Chantelle with a confused look on his face. Joe was looking at Alfie, but Jing was looking at Mitchell, a smirk curling one side of her mouth. She knew. She fucking knew. I knew it. I knew she knew. Shit.

He crouched down again in front of a tear stained Rem Dogg. He still couldn’t think of anything to say, and apart from his heartfelt outburst, apparently neither could Rem Dogg.

Suddenly Joe piped up “Guys, I think we need to tidy up the beer cans in the hall.” 

“Yep”

“Definitely”

“How could we just leave them there?”

Seemingly in perfect sync, everybody stood up and went inside; Stephen waiting for a few seconds to wink at Mitchell before being dragged off by Chantelle.

Rem Dogg gave Mitchell a nervous smile, looking everywhere but at Mitchell. Mitchell took a deep breath, and extended his hand to cup Rem Dogg’s jaw, wiping his thumb across the eyeliner stains, but only managed to spread them more. 

“Shit, that weren’t as romantic as it could ‘ave been.” Mitchell muttered, making Rem Dogg laugh breathily. He could feel Remmie trembling beneath his hand.

“Ah fuck it.” Mitchell leaned in to close the, already small to start with, gap between them, pressing his lips against Rem Dogg’s. He didn’t really know what to do at that point, this was how far he usually got with girls before being slapped, so he just lingered for a bit, feeling the cold pressure of Rem Dogg’s lip ring. Could get used to that. 

As they parted, Mitchell leant his head against Remmie’s forehead, their noses touching, both smiling like idiots. 

“I love you too, Top Gear.”


End file.
